Love As We Know It
by osnapitznikki4113
Summary: This is a collection of one shots for my FAV couple Jack and Kim!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everybody! As some of you know I am Nikki and I write a fanfic on How To Rock! Its called 'How To Rock And Unusual Love' so check that out and since I have many Kickin' It ideas I decided to make this a one-shot series thing that I will update as much as I can!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Why did you do it?**

**Summary: Kim has been dating the Football Star, James for 3 months. Kim shows up at Jacks house crying and she has bruises. What will happen when Jack finds out who caused these bruises?**

**Jacks POV**

I was down stairs watching a Bobby Wasabi movie. It was raining outside and I think I heard a little thunder. _I hope Kim isn't freaking out_, I thought. She hates storms. Well she just started hating storms, she used to love them. I remember we used to always walk in the rain together. Good times. Now she's spending all of her time with _him._ I swear ever since she's been dating James, she has been hiding something, I am going to find out sooner or later. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

_Who would be outside now? Plus its 11 PM, _I thought to myself.

"Oh um, Hey Kim." I said when I noticed a shivering blonde at my door. Was she crying?

"H-hey." Kim said in the smallest most hoarse voice I've ever heard from her.

"Aww Kim, come inside and I'll get you a blanket, then you can tell Jackie why you are upset, alright?" I said using my nickname I got from her trying to make her smile just a bit.

"Thanks Jackie." She said in that same voice, hopefully it won't stay that way.

I came back with a blanket when I saw her sitting on my couch curled up against the arm rest. I sat down next to her when she squealed with the slightest touch.

"Kim, are you okay?" I asked my hero complex kicking in.

"Umm, no" She said quietly.

"Kimmy please tell me what's wrong!" I pleaded wanting to know why my Kimmy was hurting.

"Alright" She said and climbed into my lap, flinching slightly.

"It all started when I came home from practice…_I walked in and my mom told me James was in my room and that she was going to the store. So, I went up there and once I walked in he shoved me and I scraped my back on one of the hooks on the wall. I shouted at him ' Why did you do that!' and he said 'Because you keep sneaking around with that Anderson kid!' and then I said 'He is just my best friend and I am not!' And then he did the unexpected." _Kim stopped to take a breath and I wiped away some tears that found their way down Kims cheek. With every word she said about James I felt myself slightly tense up. After she looked at me she continued.

"_He threw me on the bed and started kissing down my neck and feeling up my shirt. I knocked him out before he did anything else and when I heard that it started to rain, I felt scared so I ran here before he could wake up and notice I was gone_..and now here we are." Kim said finishing the story and hiding her head in the crook of my neck. What sick and cruel person would want to hurt the strong yet sweet blonde that I loved deeply.

**Kims POV**

After I told Jack what happened I hid my head in the crook of his neck wanting to feel safe. I didn't even know why I was dating James, except that every cheerleader had to date a football player and they thought we should date so we gave it a try but now, I am totally regreting my decision.

I heard a crash of thunder and I jumped in Jack's arms. I felt him tighten his grip on me and whisper softly in my ear 'every thing's gonna be okay '. I heard Jacks doorbell and jumped again at the sudden noise.

"Its okay Kim, it was just the doorbell. Do you want to stay in here or come with me?" Jack said quietly and comforting.

I could tell that probably James was gonna be at the door so I chose to stay behind.

"Alright" Jack said and kissed my forehead while he went to answer the door. He is so sweet maybe I really do love him..my mind wandered off into my thoughts. I heard a thud on Jacks porch. Uh oh, Jack probably threw a punch. I gathered up all of my courage and made myself get up and walk over to Jacks front door.

"Yeah, you better run!" I heard Jack yell as he shut the door.

"Am I missing something?" I asked with a small smile that hasn't been on my face in a while.

"There's that special Kim smile! And yeah, you are now officially single!" Jack said pulling me in a tight embrace.

"Well I don't think its gonna be like that for long." I said into his chest and looked up at him while he was looking down on me.

"What are you saying Kim?" Jack said with a playful smile growing on his lips.

"I'm saying….this" I said then I kissed Mr. Jack Anderson.

The kiss was indescribable, it was like fireworks exploding, and our lips kind of molded together like we were made for one another. We pulled away after a couple of minutes for air.

"Hey Kimmy," Jack started "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

I looked at him and then said" On one condition, I get to wear your button up shirts whenever I want." I said with a smile. I asked him for this because I love those shirts and they are really soft.

"Sure, as long as you kiss me" Jack said back.

"Deal" And we started kissing.

**A/N So, how was that one shot? Please review and check out my How To Rock story,please? Anyways have a fantabulous day!**

**XO-Nikki**


	2. I Wish

**A/N Hello gorgeousnesses! Yes I just typed that. Anyways thank you guys for the reviews and I got one question so here is your answer…**

**Kickshipper- I actually have no clue. I was watching Big Time Rush and decided to use the name James. But I honestly love the name James except this kid in my class named James kinda scares me so I guess that inspiration of the name came from there to just a bit though.**

**Here is the next one-shot. This one is a songfic!**

**One Direction-I Wish**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, One Direction's song, OR What Can I Say? By Shaeliegh **

**Summary: Kim is in love with Jake, soon she starts to date him. Jack is in love with Kim, he shows her how he loves her but she doesn't notice. Jack uncovers a secret about Jake. Will Kim finally notice that Jack loves her?**

'_He takes your hand, I die a little'_

'_I watch your eyes and I'm in riddles'_

'_Why can't you look at me like that?'_

I was practicing a new move in our dojo when Kim walked in with her new boyfriend, Jake. He was tall, 'handsome' as she would tell me, and just 'perfect', as she also said. Kim walked in holding his hand all smiley and stuff while she was gazing into his eyes all hypnotically. Why can't she look at me like that?

Now I know, I know, OMG Jack Anderson is in love with Kim Crawford? Yes I am and I was gonna tell her that when that pretty-boy told her first. All I know is that I should be the one making her laugh.

'_When you walk by, I try to say it'_

'_By then I freeze and never do it'_

'_My tongue gets tied, the words get trapped'_

Now every time Kim and I are alone I always try and tell her I love her, but I always get twisted in my words and I can't tell her. But sometimes she'll get a call from Jake and that always messes it up to. Kim kissed Jake goodbye and walked over to me.

"Hey Jack! Isn't today the best day ever!" Kim said to me all happy, unlike her normal self.

"Umm hey Kim and I guess so." I said kind of glumly.

'_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever I'm near you'_

"Jack, guess what?" Kim asked me oblivious to my glumlyness.

"I don't what?" I said uninterested trying to hide my love for her. I could feel my heart beating faster whenever I'm near her or talk to her.

"Jake asked me to be his date to the winter dance tomorrow! How exciting is that! And he said he could hook you up with one of his lady friends!" Kim said happily.

"That's nice Kim, but I don't think I'm gonna go to the dance tomorrow." I said string into her warm and gentle brown eyes.

"What? Why not? C'mon Jackie! Pleeaaassseeeee goooo you don't even need a date, just come with us, I really want my best friend there!" Kim said with begging eyes and her BEST puppy dog face.

"Alright, alright I'll go just don't call me Jackie while we are there, okay Kimmy?" I said smirking using the nick name she hated.

"Okay! And never call me Kimmy." Kim said sternly.

**The Next Day at the Winter Dance**

"Yo, yo ,yo! Now everybody grab that someone special cause its time to slow dance!" Eddie said. He was the DJ for the dance since they couldn't find anyone else and he did pretty good as a DJ at our party in our Dojo.

I looked over at Kim while she slow danced with Jake to What Can I Say?.

Kim looked at him lovingly and it was literally killing me that she couldn't look at me like that.

'_But I see you with him'_

'_Slow dancing, tearing me apart'_

'_Cause you don't see'_

I was looking at Jake while Kim laid her head on his shoulder and he winked at Donna Tobin while she was talking to Heather. Ugh, what a cheater! I've gotta tell Kim, but she might think I'm telling a lie. What do I do?

'_Whenever you kiss him'_

'_I'm breaking'_

'_Oh, how I wish that was me'_

Kim looked up at him and kissed him. I wish that was me. I always do. I decided I was gonna walk over to her and tell her my feelings but first to prove to her that he had a thing with Donna Tobin.

I walked over to Kim and Jake in the middle of the dance floor.

"Hey Kim!" I said making her jump a little since she didn't notice me walk over. And she always notices me.

"Oh hey Jack!" Kim said surprisingly. Why yes she will be surprised after tonight.

"Can I talk to you over by the punch bowl for a minute?" I asked her as politely as I could without giving Jake a death glare while he gave me one.

"Yeah sure!" Kim said and we walked over to the punch bowl.

"What do you want, Jack?" Kim said kind of irritated.

"Kim I wanna talk to you about Jake, I think he is cheating on you." I said truthfully, since Kim had her back turned to Jake, she couldn't see that he was flirting with Donna and he kissed her after she finished her sentence.

"Well, just turn around Kim and you will understand." I said turning her around in the process.

Right when she turned around her face fell. She had unwanted tears falling from her eyes. She walked over to Jake and shouted at him getting everybody's attention.

"Jacob Leonard Lewis! What are you doing?" Kim shouted frustrated at him. I was right on her heels trying to calm her down.

"Oh um hey Kim. How's it going?" Jake said kind of scared.

"Oh nothing much and I just found out you cheated on me!" Kim said with sarcasm in her voice and anger.

"Oh cool." Jake said stupidly.

"No! Not cool! Listen you manwhore! We are OVER!" Kim said and ran out of the gym into the hallways.

"You have no self respect for Kim, do you? Kim is the sweetest person ever, she always gets cheated on or hurt and she always trys to find someone who wont do that! Well guess what? She told me she thought you were perfect and amazing and that she loved you! Well now she's probably gonna be to scared to date anyone anymore because of all of the selfish jocks in the school. But I'll tell you one thing! I would never do that to her, I would always tell her she is beautiful and nice and just amazing, but all you called her was hot and sexy! That's is not right!" I finished yelling at him and ran out to find Kim crying on our special place next to the stairs.

'_I've got three little words I've always been dying to tell you'_

I walked over to Kim an sat down next to her.

"Hey Kim" I said and put my arm around her. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"Hey, I heard what you said and I thought it was really sweet of you to stick up for me." Kim said and looked into my eyes.

"Ya know, I've got three little words I've always been dying to tell you." I said and looked back into her eyes as well.

"Are they, ' I'm better at Karate'?" Kim said and kind of laughed.

"That's four words." I said laughing with her.

"Shut up." Kim said and playfully hit me in the chest.

"Ow, that really hurt." I said in mock pain.

"Oh whatever now tell me those three little words." Kim said with a smile dancing across her face.

"I love you." I said to her. She looked at me.

"I love you too." Then we leaned in slowly and kissed.

After a while we pulled away.

"So Kim?" I said/ asked her.

"So Jack" Kim said mocking me.

"Do you wanna go to the dance with me?" I asked smiling at her.

"I would love to." We walked away into the gym with my arms around her waist.

That is a Happy Ending.

**A/N What a long one-shot! I eally think this is one of my best one-shots so far! I thought this was really cute! And I may have skipped a line in the 2****nd**** verse but that's because I thought I would write the next line cause it kind of fit. And I got the name from my best friend and that is his full name but I think there is an o at the end of Leonard but OH WELL! And I just love Kack!**

**XO-Nikki!**


	3. Kims Sad Night

**Hello beautiful peoples that read this! I know that my last ones were all about Kim and her stupid boyfriends BUT whatever idea comes to my mind, I develop it into a oneshot and this idea has been in my head for like ever! So now you can actually read it!**

**Summary: Kim and Jack have been dating for a few weeks, but when Kim needs comforting Jacks boyfriend skills are put to the test. Will he succeed?**

**Disclaimer: One who writes stories about this show, shouldn't be able to own it. Also Sperry's are what I do not own either.**

**Kim's POV**

I was awoken from my beautiful dream of me and my boyfriend, Jack. But it wasn't a gentle shake, or a soft 'Kimmy wake up' no it wasn't any of those things it was…a slap on my face. I looked up with daring tears to fall from my eyes. I saw my dad. Uh oh, looks like he has been drinking again. You see this isn't new to me, now I know I know I should tell Jack, but it hasn't gotten to serious yet so I wont need to tell him. I looked at the clock and it read 3AM. UGHH I hate early mornings. Now I'm probably gonna get beaten for not listening to my father.

But the beatings didn't come as I stood up, but what did come was my dad and he started leaning in to kiss me. OMG the only person I was gonna kiss was Jack. But before I knew it my shirt was being lifted. I screamed and he slapped me.

"Shut up! You piece of Sh*t!" My dad yelled at me. I took this time as an advantage and kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the ground. I knocked him unconcious.

I started to run after I got my phone and a pair of Sperry's. I ran a familiar route that I knew like the back of my hand.

I ended up at the red door that I walked in and out of like it was my own. I was Jack Andersons door. I knocked on it cautiously, not wanting anyone to wake up. A brown haired boy opened the door rubbing his eyes. Once they landed on me they widened.

"Oh, Hey Kim, what are ya doing here?" He asked a little surprised. "And have you been crying?"

"Umm" I said uncertain if I should say anything, or if my throat would let me. I started feeling tears fall from my eyes as I thought of the memory and Jacks possible actions " Can I just come in and stay for a while?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me with worry in his eyes and I could tell he was thinking of everything that could've happened to me. He opened the door and moved a little letting me walk inside.

I walked in and curled up on his big, soft couch. Jack walked over with a blanket and put it over both of us while he sat down. I snuggled into him, feeling his arms wrapped around my waist. Whenever I'm with him I always feel safe, like no one can hurt me.

He kissed my head comfortingly and calmed me down. He looked at me and wiped my tears away.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jack asked sweetly. I am so lucky to have him as a boyfriend.

Memory's came from the traumatizing incident. I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Umm, not right now. I just don't like the memory of it." I said as I buried my head into the crook of his neck closing my eyes then re opening them because every time I closed my eyes I saw, _him._

"That's alright, tell me when you're ready." Jack said softly and started rubbing my back in small circles. Soon I was asleep.

I woke up probably 2 hours later screaming, sweating, and crying.

I hung onto Jack for dear life like something was gonna attack me. He held onto me tighter whispering things to me like 'Its all okay' and 'Shh Nothings hurting you'. I laid my head on his chest and listened to the sound of his heart to help me calm down.

"Are you okay?" Came Jacks soft voice. He kissed my forehead and looked at me.

"Yes" He gave me a look. "Okay, fine, I'm not." I didn't really enjoy admitting my feelings.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream? Maybe make you some hot coco?" Jack asked. Gosh he is so sweet and caring. What did I do to deserve this?

"Will you put marshmallow's in the hot chocolate?" I asked and looked up at him with my puppy dog face.

He chuckled "Of course I will. That's how you like it."

"Yay!" I said and smiled for the first time in hours.

He smiled " There's the smile I've been missing! Now I need to get up, unless you wanna come?"

"Yes, please." I said and he picked me up bridal style and carried me into he kitchen and set me on the counter.

After Jack made the hot chocolate we sat at his kitchen table. I was sitting on Jacks lap because I wanted him near when I told him about what had happened.

"Okay so this is what happened. My dad slapped me awake earlier this morning because he was drunk and h-he" I started to cry while Jack held me tighter. I took a breath then started again "He started to drag me out of bed and he hit me and and" I stopped talking, I didn't want to go on. It was too much of a memory and I couldn't bring myself to say it. I looked down tears flowing down my cheeks.

I heard Jacks sweet voice "Hey, look at me Kim. You don't have to go on if you don't want to. I can tell its not what you want to remember right now."

"Thanks Jack." I said and layed my head in his chest while he kissed my hair softly and swayed us back and forth.

**A/N Okay not exactly me best work. BUT There is a part 2 that I am writing and its gonna be AMAZING!**

**XO-Nikki**


	4. Kims Sad Night Part2

**A/N I'm back! Also to answer a question of why Jack's mom didn't open the door is because since she basically works nights in my perspective she is really tired and is a heavy sleeper on the other hand Jack is always alert and he is a light sleeper. Hope that helps your confusions!**

**Here we go with part 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Jacks POV**

I opened my eyes to see a strand of blonde hair in front of my eyes. Ahh, I remember now. I took Kim up to my room last night or morning to get more rest and she begged me to stay with her.

I got out of the bed gently and walked down the stairs and saw a note on the coffee table.

_Dear Jack,_

_I was called into work early today and please don't do anything bad with Kim. That's right, I saw you 2 in your bed._

_Love Mom_

That's nothing new, except for the part of me and Kim, that's scary. I decided to make Kim and I some breakfast since it was 8AM and Kim hates mornings without eating breakfast. Which is why when we walk together to school I bring an extra apple for Kim.

I heard something from upstairs, like a loud thud. I ran upstairs shouting KIM! I looked in our room and saw she fell off of the bed and basically was struggling to get out of my comforter. She was screaming and she sounded so scared it wasn't even funny.

I helped her get out of the blanket. "Kimmy, what happened?" I asked holding her.

"He-he came after me, I had to pro-protect myself and he grabbed me and he started to rape me, Jack it was awful." She said and cried into my chest.

I was stunned from what information was just processed through my bran. Kim Crawford, the sweetest person I know, was a victim of rape, from her father.

I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Kimmy, no one is going to hurt you while I'm with you. I would never let anyone touch you like that ever." I said sternly but also gently.

"I love you, Jack." I heard between her sobs.

"I love you too, Kim"

I brought her down stairs after she calmed down just a little bit.

We ate in silence until I heard her soft voice. She looked like she was hiding something and she was going to tell me about it now.

"Jack, I need to tell you something." I heard her angelic voice. She looked down at her plate not meeting my eyes.

"What is it Kim?" I asked caressing her cheek.

"My dad, he- he has been hitting me for a few weeks now." She said.

I was shocked. How come she didn't tell me before? I could've protected her. The only reason why I didn't suspect her being hurt was because she seemed totally fine! It hurts to know she was hiding behind fear.

"Why didn't you tell me this when it started?" I asked. I needed to know why.

"He threatened me and I didn't want to tell you because it wasn't serious at the time." She said hiding behind her golden strands of hair.

"C'mon Kim, even if it was just a small bruise its still a big deal! You were hurt and possibly crying wanting someone to free you and all you did was keep quiet and not tell anyone? I could've helped you and you wouldn't be in this situation!" I said anger filling me because of Kim's dads actions towards her.

"I'm sorry! I was just scared and I didn't know what to do!" Kim yelled through tears.

I got up and hugged her. I felt bad I yelled at her now. She was vulnerable at this time and I wasn't really helping right now.

"Listen, I'm sorry its just, I don't like seeing you get hurt."I said truthfully.

She looked at me "Really?"

I chuckled "Of course, you are mine and I need to protect you. That's what good boyfriends do, right?"

"Yeah, but you're not a good boyfriend. You're the BEST boyfriend."

She got up and kissed me. She seemed genuinely happy at this point and that is all I ever wanted for her. To be happy.

"From now on you need to promise me you'll always come to me if you have a problem AND you'll tell me everything, promise?" I asked.

"Promise" Kim said "Jack, can we please go to the park? I want to get some fresh air!" She begged.

"Sure, after we get dressed." I smiled at her running up the stairs.

"I'm gonna wear one of your shirts!" I heard while she ran.

What a girl.

**A/N Aww what a happy ending! I just couldn't end this just with them kissing, they needed to do something! So they went to the park! Please review! Also I was going to post this sooner but the website didn't except my other document of this so I had to copy and paste for you guys! Luv my reviewers!**

**XO-Nikki**


	5. Hawaii Vacation! ReMake

**A/N Okay, so everybody says I write with too much abuse, so I decided I'd rewrite the story, plotline, add some fun and such, to make ya'll happy. Okay?**

**Summary: Jack, Kim, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry are all graduates and want to do something together before they all go separate ways. They all agree on a trip to Hawaii, how will this all turn out?**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kickin' It, I won't give up By: Jason Mraz, and iPods**

**Kim's POV**

I was sitting in my seat on the airplane listening to my iPod. I was staring out the window when my favorite song started playing.

I won't give up. It reminded me of Jack and I. He was always so loving and gentle with me. We've been together for almost 4 years. He has never cheated on me or broke my heart. I hope it stays that way.

'_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up'_

The chorus was my fav. part because of the line 'I'm giving you all my love'. It just reminded me of when Jack sang this song to me. It was basically our song since then. I felt a gentle kiss on the cheek pull me from my thoughts. I turned and saw, yes you guessed it, Jack Anderson.

"Hey beautiful" I heard his soft but strong voice.

"Stop! You're making me blush!" I said playfully. He always calls my beautiful. And I guess I'm starting to believe he is right.

"That's my job." He said and put his arm around me to pull us closer together.

"Now, what do you want to do first when we get to Hawaii?" Jack asked me.

OMG! I never even thought about it until now! I guess I could wing it and say that one cheesey line that gets on my nerves.

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you." I said almost bitterly.

I looked into his eyes and by his expression I could tell he knew I haven't thought about it just one bit.

"You haven't thought about what you've wanted to do yet have you?" Jack asked me skeptically.

"No, its just I was thinking about you without a shirt on." I said. Now this wasn't a distraction. I was the cold blooded truth! I mean I was in my room packing and then I thought about the beach with Jack and then I thought about his abs. Gosh, I'm loosing myself now.

"Kim, Kim! Kimmy!" Jack called me from my daze about his amazing body.

"What?" I said as I came out of my daze.

"Were you really thinking about that?" Jack asked almost weirded out.

"Umm, I, uh, yeah, I was. Is that weird?" I asked scared if he would laugh.

He laughed slightly at my embaressment. "No Kim, I think it's cute."

"Oh well, okay" I said like one of those lovesick people. What the crap? I never sound like that.

"Ohh, I think I'm changing your attitude by the second." Jack said cockily.

"Jack!" I said giving him my famous death glare, but he saw right through it and decided to play along.

"Oh Kimmy I'm so sorry please don't hurt me." He said with mock terror. He dug his head in my shoulder and hugged me by the side.

"Jack, Jack, let go people are starting to stare and they're thinking things to!" I said pushing him off of me.

"Oh, c'mon Kim, you know you liked it." He said and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." I said.

He looked at me and gave me the 'sure' look. For that I hit him.

"Umm, ow!" Jack said with mock hurt. He is so… him.

"Oh please I didn't even hit you hard enough to give you a bruise!" I said and got up in his face.

Then I felt a pair of soft, warm lips on my lips. I swear I've kissed these lips a million times but it always seems to be like the first time I've ever kissed him. He makes me fall in love all over again. And only he has had that effect on me. Soon we pulled away and I missed his lips so much that I was tempted to pull him back.

"Why'd you kiss me?" I said looking into his eyes.

"Because I love you."

After he said that we heard a chorus of Aw's come from the plane, but we heard familiar voices behind us. Jerry and Milton. Eddie was sitting behind them with Rudy. The only reason Rudy came was because my mom wanted an adult chaperone AND he was our great friend.

"Were you watching us the entire time?" Jack asked them with a weirded out look.

"Yes!" Jerry said without thinking. Typical Jerry.

"Jerry! You weren't supposed to tell them!" Milton shouted angerly at him.

"Hey guys, its cool. Stare all you want, that's right. Be jealous!" Jack said.

"Jack! I need to use the bathroom. Can you move?" I asked him non poliety. He was used to it though.

He got up and before I walked away he pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear "Don't be long". I walked away and when I saw he was watching me I winked at him.

**Jack's POV**

When Kim left the guys started coming at me with a bunch of questions.

"When are you going to ask her to marry her?" Milton asked "Trust me there are a lot of good looking guys in Hawaii."

"Yeah dude, and before you know it, she could be swept off of her feet by someone that's not you." Eddie practically shouted since he was a few seats back.

"Okay, how do you guys know that? And I think Kim would rather have me instead of some guy that has a tan and a dolls head." I said matter-of-factly.

"Kim's magazine. There is so much information in here. Hey Jack did you know there are a lot of pick-up lines and things "girls want to hear" in this thing!" Jerry said like he just discovered a newer and better hair conditioner and shampoo than the one he got Mexico.

"Dude! Give me that! I could use some of these on Stacy Wiseman." Eddie exclaimed.

"Whatever as long as Kim doesn't catch you guys reading that." I said cause she would murder them if she found out they went through her purse.

"Eddie, what are you doing with my magazine?" Kims angry voice rang through the air of shouting "men".

"Uhh, Jerry took it out of your purse and went through it!" Eddie said quickly.

"What? I didn't do that! I got her purse from under the seat then went through it looking for gum but instead found that!" Jerry then started speaking rapid spanish about probably accusing people for what they clearly did.

After that Kim hit them both really hard. A chorus of "ow's" escaped there mouths and Kim was starting to get yelled at by the flight attendant about hitting other passengers.

"Excuse me ma'am you do not need to hurt passengers physically and emotionally, I need you to please take your seat." The flight attendant said trying to stay in her creepy smiling position. Before she turned away, I saw Kim gritting her teeth trying to hold back her urge to hit her.

"Excuse you? You can't tell me what to do cause I've got some news for you!" Kim started to say.

"Holy Christmas nuts!" I heard from Milton.

"Kim, Kim, KIM!" I shouted at her.

"What Jack?" He said and turned around angerilly .

"Listen, calm down and go take your seat." I said grabbing her shoulders so she wouldn't turn away.

"Fine!" She said and turned around to give the flight attendant a death glare.

"Sorry ma'am whenever she gets mad, she gets mad. I promise it wont happen again." I said to the flight attendant.

"No, I'm sorry for you." She said.

"Hey! I heard that!" Kim shouted. She slouched back down in her seat.

"Kim why'd you do that?" I asked her.

"Well, I was trying to knock some sense into Jerry and Eddie then she decided it was okay to butt in to it." Kim said crossing her arms.

"Kim, you need to understand that if I didn't stop you, you wouldn't be going to Hawaii. You would have been sent back to Seaford." I said to her.

"Nooo, if you didn't stop them from reading my magazine we wouldn't have been in this situation in the first place!" She yelled at me and turned towards the window.

Soon it was night and I felt something hit my shoulder. I looked over and it was Kim. I moved slightly so she'd be on my chest to make it more comfortable for her.

I felt Kim stir in her sleep. She lifted her hand up and rested it on my shoulder them moaned a bit like she was in pain. I could tell she was in pain, airplanes aren't exactly comfortable.

"Jack." I heard faintly. I looked down and saw Kim's eyes start to open.

"Morning beautiful." I said to her. She blushed and snuggled closer to my chest, probably for warmth.

"I'm really sorry for embaressing you. Its just you know how it is." Kim said. Wow she's never apologized since forever.

"Its okay, it was technically my fault anyways." I said

"Yeah, it was" She said. The same Kim Crawford even after all of these years.

I chuckled and she let out a small laugh. No matter what, she will always be my best friend.

**A/N Yes, yes, I changed it to some better aspects. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it better and I only changed most parts not all of the parts and hopefully it was more joyful then the last one!**

**XOXO-Nikki!**


	6. Hawaii Vacation Part 2

**A/N I AM OFFICIALLY UPDATING YAY! This one/twoshot is going to be all about the Wasabi Warriors helping Jack with something special! Also to answer a question they are all 18-19, well except Rudy he's probably in his early 30's.**

**NOW ONTO SAID ONESHOT!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't have the ownage of Kickin' It ipods OR Temple Run (AWESOME GAME THOUGH)**

**Jack's POV**

We were walking out of the airport, FINALLY! It took forever to get our bags checked, go through security, and other stuff. Anyways, the worst part was keeping Kim from destroying anything. She is really impatience and it didn't help that she just woke up from a 3 hour nap/sleep. She was never comfortable, just uncomfortable.

We made our way over to the van Rudy rented and dumped all of our stuff in the trunk. While I was walking over with Kim on my arm to the side of the van Eddie, Jerry, and Milton were all fighting over the front seat.

"GUYS! I have been waiting to get out of that airport for some sun, not to listen to a bunch of 10 year olds fight over the front seat. Now, either one of you sits there, or don't even bother sitting there!" Kim said growing impatient. I rubbed her shoulders and she relaxed a bit.

Once we started leaving for our hotel, Milton texted me. I looked over at Kim and she was playing Temple Run on her iPod. I quickly read it.

**(Milton **_italics, _**Jack BOLD)**

_Do you have everything for Code WP?_

**Yeah, do u guys know wat to do and where to be?**

_Well, I do, I'll text them the details._

**Awesome, now bye.**

I finished my conversation with Milton right when we got to the hotel. It was really big and tropical. Right on cue, Kim squealed and held a million dollar smile.

"Aye, mommacita. Save the squeals for later." Jerry said and winked at me.

"What?" Kim asked. She held a very confused face.

"Umm, nothing!" Jerry replied. Once Kim turned around I hit him hard on the back of the head.

"Dude! Shut up!" I whisper/yelled at him.

We all got out and walked to our hotel rooms. I was sharing with Kim, or my soon to be fiance, hopefully. She plopped on the bed and groaned softly. I laid next to her and she snuggled up next to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Knowing Kim for a long time, she never groans unless something is wrong.

"Um, I don't know maybe my mom! She texted me earlier that if I don't get married soon, she is gonna kick me out of the house. I was like seriously, and she was all, yes seriously because apparently a woman my age should be engaged by now. Can you believe her?" Kim explained to me. Well I know who is not getting kicked out of her house when she comes home.

"Wow. Your mom is tough." I state.

"No kidding. So what do you want to do?" Kim asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could got to the beach for a nice walk." I said. This was all part of my plan.

"Aww, Jack you know I don't like going to the beach!" Kim said whining.

"C'mon, maybe Hawaii beaches will change your mind." I said grinning just a bit.

"Okay, but I am NOT going in the water past my ankles." Kim said. She then got up to go change into shorts and a tanktop.

~~~~~~~~~The Beach~~~~~~~~~ (Still Jack's POV)

We were walking along the beach laughing, talking, and just having a nice time. Kim sat down on the sand giggling after I chased her for splashing water on me.

"You know, I think Hawaii beaches are changing my opinions." She said after laughing.

"Well, that's not really what I meant but okay." I said. Not rethinking the words that came out of my mouth.

"What does that mean?" Kim said curiously. Its now or never Jack. You must ask now.

"Okay so I've been wanting to do this for a long time so… Kimberly Anne Crawford-" That's all I said until she cut me off.

"Don't call me Kimberly."

"Okay, Kim Anne Crawford, you are the most amazing person I know. Every morning I wake up smiling, because I know that not all guys get to wake up beside a really beautiful girl. Even though you're tough on the outside you are sweet on the inside. I know that I have the privilege to even be near you, much less be your boyfriend, but now I want us to be more. Kimmy, will you marry me?" I said. Now I don't usually pour out my heart but for Kim, I would do anything to convince her to marry me.

In the background, voices were shouting "Say yes!" and they were from our dearest friends, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy.

"I'll marry you on one condition." Kim started.

"What is this condition?" I asked.

"Never leave me."

"You know I wouldn't even think of that."

"Oh, I know, but still. Always have me near you, because when I'm near you, I always feel safe and I like that feeling." Kim looked down and blushed. I smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"I will always be near you, so you can always feel safe, okay?" I told her.

"Okay" She said smiling.

"Now, will you marry me?" I asked again since I never really got an answer.

"Yes I shall" She said and it caused us both to laugh.

I did it. I am finally going to marry Kimberly Crawford.

**A/N Aww how sweet! Now if you haven't read the remake of the first chapter go read it NOW! All u really need to reread is Jacks POV that's where I changed it. I'm actually thinking of writing a story so if you have ideas please PM me them or you can write it in the review section if you are not a member of this website and truly sorry for the delay! I was on writers block!**

**XOXO:Nikki!**


	7. My Fav Moment 3

**A/N Okay, so I am going to make Jack and Kim's wedding from my last two shot BUT first, the gift of friends. I've been thinking of this for a while and I decided to paint this picture with words so here you go!**

**Summary: Kim just walked out of the WORST. DANCE. EVER. Being alone is nice, but when you have that special friend being able to make everything better. Well, all you can do is forget about your previous moments, and live in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. How many times do I have to say it for you to believe me?**

**Kim's POV**

Justin Jones.

WORST. DANCE. DATE. EVER!

I thought he was the perfect person to take to the dance. He was really funny, and had a nice smile. But, when we got there, everything went downhill. Every time I would start a sentence, he'd interrupt me and I wouldn't be able to finish it. He just said what was on his mind and didn't care about what I was saying. Soon, I couldn't take it anymore and walked out. Didn't say a word. Just untangled his arms from mine and left.

I don't care if that was harsh. I didn't deserve not being listened to. I walked into the dojo to get away from everyone and everything. All of the guys were still at the dance, even Rudy. He got to be a chaperone. But there's one person I haven't seen since I have left school. Jack. I wonder where he is. Probably at the dance with some random girl who just happened to ask him with some strange reason and pull him into sympathetic mode and say yes.

When I walked into the dojo, I saw a person. He was tall, muscular, brown hair. He turned around at the sound of the bell and I noticed, it wasn't any tall, muscular guy with brown hair. It was my best friend. My rock. Jack.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked. Wonder filled his voice. He was aware I had a date, but I was unaware that he didn't have one.

"I decided to come here because the dance was getting boring." I said. I didn't want to tell him I walked out just because I was annoyed, even though I did.

"Oh, so where's _Justin_?" He was full of questions I tell ya.

"Back at the dance." I said. Simple and plain.

"Why?" He said. Confusion filled his voice.

"I kinda, walked out on him." I said in the smallest voice, but he still heard me.

"Kim, why'd you do that?"

"Because I couldn't talk an entire sentence without him interrupting me! Okay?" I said irritated I had to speak of that dreadful moment.

Silence filled the air. Not an awkward one, more like a comfortable one. It was broken by a song being played from Jack's iPod dock. He walked over to me and held out his hand. I took it, following his gesture.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. We started slow dancing to his music.

"I'm giving you the dance you deserve." He said and smiled at me. I laughed slightly.

We continued dancing. I rested my head in the crook of his neck. At that moment in time, I felt everything slip away. I couldn't even remember the dance I was at 30 minutes ago. All I could think about now was that Jack is probably the bestest friend ever! After the song ended, I looked up at him.

"Thanks, Jack. But, why?" I looked up at him.

He looked down at me and smiled. " Kim, you're an amazing person. I think you deserve a dance that doesn't interrupt your pretty voice or have you walk away from your partner. I also want you to have a night that you can always remember."

"You're a great friend Jack. If this happened to you, I would do the same thing." I smiled at him and he kissed my cheek.

"Now this is definitely a night I will remember forever."

He makes my world light up all of the time.

**YAY! ANOTHER ONE SHOT! This one was put to the friends are because, you can't have a love without a friendship first. The next one I will have Jack and Kim's wedding from Hawaii Vacation.**

**Please read my story on How To Rock, and review both here and there! I wanna know your thoughts! **

**XOXO-Nikki**


	8. The Unforgettable Wedding

**A/N Jack and Kims wedding is finally here! YAY! It took me a while to write this because I wanted it to be PERFECT! So hopefully I achieved that goal.**

**Summary: Jack and Kim are finally getting married. Or so they thought. What happens when someone from the past shows up? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT. A VERY NICE MAN DOES AND HIS NAME IS JIM!**

**Kim's POV**

I was sitting in a dark room, a closet to be exact. I bet you're wondering how I got in here now, don't you? Well it happened a while ago, maybe a few minutes….

_Flashback_

"_Kim! Stop pacing, you're making a dent in the floor!" Grace yelled at me._

_I was getting married in a few minutes, I have a right to be making dents in the floor!_

"_I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous." I said._

"_You're getting married to the love of your life, how can that make you nervous?" She asked me confused. Typical Grace._

"_Well, what if I mess up, or trip on my dress? Then what happens?" I ask._

"_You act like it didn't happen. Now, let me finish your makeup."_

_When I sat down and looked up in the mirror, I saw another face. And it wasn't Grace's. It was Donna's._

"_What are you doing here?" I shouted at her._

"_Umm, I'm just about to marry the love of my life. What are you doing here?" She said._

"_I'm about to marry Jack." I said back._

_See the thing about Donna and I, its really hard to tell us apart in dark lighting. We have the same hair color, we're the same height, and if you don't listen close enough to our voices, they sound exactly alike. I know that she is going to use this to her advantage tonight._

_I couldn't think about anything else because I blacked out. All I remember is a fain voice saying "Very funny, Kim. I'm marrying Jack, and there's nothing you can do about it."_

That's basically all I remember so I'm guessing she dragged me into the closet and stole my dress because I'm in a robe.

I decided to start shouting and banging on the door to see if someone who hear me, but the wedding just started. I just hope Jack can tell that Donna's in my gown and not me.

**Jack's POV**

I saw Kim(Donna) at the end of the isle. She looked amazing in the strapless gown, it really complemented her figure.

The music started playing and everyone turned to look at her as she walked to me. As I joined our hands, hers felt different. They weren't soft and they were just a bit bigger. I wonder…..

The priest gave his speech, then it was time for the "I do's"

"Jackson Anderson, do you take Kimberly Crawford to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health?" He asked me.

"I do." I said. I was still a bit fuzzy if this was my Kim or not.

"Now, Kimberly Crawford, do you take Jackson Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health?" The priest asked 'Kim'.

"I DO!" A voice shouted from the audience.

I looked in the direction the voice came from and saw an identical looking girl to the one standing next to me.

"Kim?" I asked her.

"No, I'm Kim!" Said the girl I was about to marry.

Both girls stood in front of each other. Arguing which one was my Kim. But only I could figure that out.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you both a question and the REAL Kim would know the answer to this question." I said. I got a reply of "Okay"

"Why do I love Kim, and my favorite feature of her?" I asked quizzically. I've only ever told the real Kim this and she'd never forget it.

"You love ME because I'm sweet and you love my…eyes?" One of the girls said. I looked at her closely and realized I almost married Donna Tobin!

"Nope. Now your turn." I said to the REAL Kim.

"You love me because, we've been with each other forever, all of the little things we've shared, even glances at each other mean the world to you, you also love me because I'm independent, ordinary, and just me. You don't have a favorite feature of me, you love everything about me. And that's the right answer." Kim said with a small smile on her lips.

"Correct." I said and pulled her in for a hug.

"Now who wants to see Jack and the REAL Kim get married?" Eddie yelled into the microphone.

**Kim's POV (After the wedding)**

I was in a sundress with a bikini under it laying on the sand next to my husband. We decided not to go anywhere for our honeymoon because anywhere with each other is all we wanted and we didn't have enough money to go on a trip to Europe so we're stuck here, but that's okay.

"So, how are you feeling Mrs. Anderson?" Jack said. It was cheesy but, I loved it.

"I am feeling great! How about you Mr. Anderson?" I said back with a smile.

"Happy that you are mine forever now, and nothing will ever change that." He said and softly pecked my lips.

"Are you sure?" I asked a plan forming in my brain.

"Of course, why would you ever doubt me Kim?" He asked. His eyebrows went up in confusion.

"Well, you cant divorce me if I do this then," I then threw some sand at his face and ran.

"Oh, ITS ON!" He shouted and ran after me.

Once he caught me, he pinned me on the ground and started tickling me. My one and only weakness. Well, his eyes are an acception.

All night long we were chasing each other, playing in he water and there was occasional kissing and various types of PDA.

But all I could think about, was that I have the best husband EVER!

**A/N DID YOU GUYS LIKE THAT? Cause I honestly don't think it was one of my best little one shots. And back at the top, I am not yelling at you I just accidentally pressed caps lock OPPSS! PLease stay tuned for the next one shot! R&R!**

**XOXO-Nikki ****J**


	9. Hold Up

**A/N YAY! Ive found inspiration and am making another oneshot! This one I'm not going to put a summary because I don't know how to explain it so you'll have to read the story and find out what its about. This one honestly is kind of a little on the intimate side I guess but only because of the song that inspired this one shot so PLEASE DON'T BE DISGUSTED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. Or any stores mentioned.**

**Kim's POV**

I was at the bank whenever an alarm went off. It was the alarm that meant someone has stolen something. As I looked over, I saw _him_. He had on all black and he was holding up a gun. Honestly I thought he looked beautiful without the gun in his hands. I just stood there admiring him. He came up to me and I got a good look at his eyes and hair. His eyes were a soft chocolate color and his hair was the same. I didn't want him to let me go and thankfully he didn't. He took me and soon I realized I was being kidnapped. But I liked it.

I woke up in a warehouse and I saw the stranger. He was sitting in a chair just watching me. He looked me over and started to say something, but I didn't hear. I was to busy in his eyes.

"I said, what's your name?" I heard him say sternly.

"Kim. What's yours?" I asked.

"Why, you wanna turn me in?" He said coldly.

"No, I would never." I said. I wondered why I had said that. I mean he did kidnap me but, I didn't care.

"Jack." He said.

I realized that I wasn't tied up to anything and I walked over to him. I wondered if he was going to let me go. He might. He looks nice enough but he might fear I would turn him in to the police.

"Are you just going to let me go?" I asked curious.

"Do you wanna?" Jack said.

"No, I don't. I kinda like being here alone. With someone. I'm always alone at home, my parents barely notice me even though I'm the best I can be." I said looking into his eyes.

"Well, then you can stay." He said really not caring. Or at least I think.

"Its cold in here." I state stupidly.

I walked over and sat down next to him. I guess he saw this as an attempt to flirt so he sat me on his lap instead. I looked at his facial features. His skin was a tan color. And his lips looked good enough to kiss. Something came over both of us and soon we were in this crazy make out session. I would never see this as something I would ever thought I'd do.

I felt his tongue outline my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I let him and we fought for dominance. He won obviously. I was moved from Jacks lap and to the cold floor with him on top of me. I started to moan as he kissed down my neck. He just smirked and gave me a hickey. As he started feeling my thigh I heard footsteps. Jack didn't seem to care.

"DUDE! What are you doing!" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw a guy that was African-American, he had in his hand a type of sandwich.

"Uhh, what does it look like he's doing! He's getting it ON!" I heard the Latino say.

"Guys! Stop being so immature, I'm pretty sure they love eachother." I heard the skinny one say.

"Guys! She's just some girl I took as hostage and she didn't want to leave, and I don't want her to leave so shut up!" He yelled at him.

Did he really not want me to go? I mean I didn't want to go either but, I never thought he'd think the same thing. Of course I'm happy but what the Latino says next shocks me.

"Dude, its okay, now first she has to be tattooed before she can stay."

"WHAT!" I yell.

"Well, to stay means you're going to be part of our gang and to be a part of our gang you have to get a tattoo." He said.

Why the hell would I want a tattoo! I mean I can't just go home and pack up all my stuff and yell 'Hey mom I got a tattoo and wanna know who gave it to me, my new GANG!' I'd die! Of course Jack looked over and saw the fear in my eyes, he decided to stick up for me.

"Does she have to get a tattoo?" Jack asked the skinny one.

"If she wants to stay, she has to get the tattoo." He stated.

"Is it temporary?" I asked.

"Is it temporary? Wow you really are a blond." Said the Latino.

Fire burned in my eyes. I am not a stereotypical blond, nor will I ever be. Oh no, sir, you are about to die.

I lunged out at the Latino as he screamed for his life, unfortunately for me, Jack caught me by the waist and pulled me back into a chair. Probably for my new tattoo. I can't believe I'm going to get a permanent tattoo. I mean seriously, who would want that, not me! I actually want my skin ink free. I looked up at Jack while he stroke my hair softly.

"Is it gonna hurt?" I asked tears welling up inside my eyes.

Of course Jack see's this and decides to switch seats with me and pull me onto his lap. I looked at the one that was supposed to give me my tattoo. I then looked back at Jack for an answer to my previous question.

"Only if you want it to." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked half yelling.

"It means, it will only hurt, if you want to feel the pain." He said like he was a wise old man.

I thought about what he said. It kind of makes sense, in a way. I went back to all of the fights my parents had with me. All of the pain I felt because of the arguments. I guess I let myself feel the pain when I didn't know how to stop it. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sharp needle touching my lower back.

"Ahhh" I screamed out loud. It was a bloody cry.

I had to get my mind off of the pain. Think about something else. I looked up and saw Jack looking at me with pain in his eyes, while watching me cry. He soothingly kissed my forehead and rubbed my arm. I soaked up this action to get me to feel the comfort and not the pain. After a few minutes of feeling the comfort of Jack, I was told that I was finished and had my tattoo.

"Now was that so bad?" Jack whispered in my ear.

"Yes! Well for the first part." I told him.

"Its always better to have someone comfort you while you get it." He said and gave me a smile.

Somehow I knew that whenever he got his tattoo, he didn't have anyone to comfort him. So, he was trying to comfort me as someone would comfort him.

I heard sirens. They were the police. What did they want?

"C'mon guys! I think they know that we robbed the bank in the mall!" Yelled the short one eating a sandwich.

"Lets go Kim!" Jack said and pulled me out of the warehouse.

I was running with them through the forest. After a good mile or so we stopped for a break. So this is the thug life. I'm not going to have a good time.

I decided to think about what happened today. I thought about from the first time I laid eyes on Jack, to getting a tattoo with him. Then I realized one thing that has been pushed in the back of my mind till this very moment.

I am now Wanted.

**A/N Sooo how was it? I know, it might not be good, but I did try my best! Also I was thinking about turning this into a story so if you think I should then please tell me by reviewing! I would love to know your thoughts on the decision!**

**-XOXONikki**


	10. I Promise You

**A/N YAY! I've found MORE inspiration! This one is a songfic and its definitely a good song choice in my opinion. To me its like the song was made for them so, I'm gonna stop babbling and ley you guys read! And to starrynight1017 for Hold Up I was listening to Hold Up By Demi Lovato!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, I Promise You By Selena Gomez, Or Vampire Diaries.**

**Kim's POV**

_I know, that my love for you is real_

_Its somethin' true that we do_

_Just somethin' natural that I feel_

Jack and I were having our first sleepover as a couple. We spend every other weekend sleeping at one of our houses. This time I was staying at Jacks. I always liked going to Jacks house, it was warm and welcoming. My house has a lot of rushing and not being able to have a conversation with my parents, so it was always nice to get out of that environment.

Jack and I were upstairs in his room, I was laying on his bed while he threw grapes into my mouth. We weren't talking, just enjoying each others company. Then, instead of catching a grape in my mouth, I got a face full of pillow. Oh, its on.

We were pillow fighting like little kids. One of us would scream and fall (mostly me) and the other would have to fall for the trick, if it was a trick. Jack grabbed my waist and pulled me over to him, resting his chin on my shoulder. It was a natural gesture. One that I loved.

_When you walk in the room, when you're near_

_I feel my heart skip a beat, the whole world dissapears_

_And there's just you and me _

_Fallin' head over feet, lets take a chance_

_Together_

I was downstairs helping Jacks mom with setting up the dinner table. Jack walked in after being called. Every time I see him, I swear my heart just skips a beat. Jack walked over and helped me set up the rest of the table. Once his hand touched mine I looked up at him and smiled. He caught my eyes and held them there for what seemed like minutes, was only seconds. Soon it was just me and him standing in the room. You know, until his mom and dad interrupted us.

_I know, I know, I know we're gonna make it_

_Cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do_

_I Promise You_

_I know, I know, I know we're gonna get there_

_Today, tomorrow and forever we will stay true_

_I Promise You_

Jack and I were in his home theater watching random movies all night. Jack kept holding onto me tight, like any moment I would slip away from him. I decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Jack, are you okay?" I looked up at him as he looked down on me.

"Just a little." He said in a whisper.

"What's wrong, Jack? You can tell me. I'm your best friend AND girlfriend." I said turning so I would face him properly.

He chuckled. "I'm just worried….about us, ya know, what if you meet someone else and I'd loose you forever Kim." Jack said not meeting my eyes.

"C'mon Jack. Nothing is going to make me want to date someone else. No one else can make me happy immediately while I'm sad. No one else can I be more comfortable with while watching a scary movie. And no one else can ever make me love them, like the way I love you." I said gathering up all of my thoughts and putting them in to heartfelt words.

"But, what if we fall apart? Then what happens?" Jack asked. He was obviously referring to his past relationships. They all fell apart after a while.

"Jack, we will make it. Nothing will ever come between us." I said looking into his eyes and grabbing his hand.

"Promise me?" Jack asked

" I Promise You." I responded while he rubbed my knuckles.

_They say, that we're just too young to know_

_But I'm sure heart and soul that I am never letting you go_

_When it's right, it's right and they still say_

_That I'm walkin' on air everytime that we kiss_

Jack and I were playing at the park the next day. It was a little chilly so Jack lent me his jacket. I was on the swings and he was pushing me. When I stopped I looked up at him and he'd whisper "I love you" into my ear. Some adults sitting on the benches watching their kids noticed us and started whispering. When Jack and I walked over to sit on the bench for a while, a lady who looked almost 40 came over and asked us how old we were.

"I'm almost 16 and he's just 16." I said a little confused.

"Aww young love, it never lasts." She said bitterly and walked away.

Jack and I shared a look. I then pecked him on the lips realizing how much I wanted to taste his lips, even for a second. He put his arm around me realizing I was shivering a bit. I cuddled into him as he kissed my forehead. I loved when he was caring towards me, it felt like I was protected. Like he was my wall. And no one came in or out.

"Wanna go back to my place for some of my famous hot cocoa?" Jack whispered in my ear.

"Does it have to be your cocoa?" I joked at him.

"Hey, my cocoa tastes fine!" He teased back.

"Sure." I said with mock sarcasm.

"Do you wanna cuddle with me tonight or what cause right now you're saying no cuddling." Jack said with a mock threating tone but I knew he was serious.

"No! I love it when we cuddle, please don't take that away Jack!" I whined like a 5 year old who was told they couldn't have the barbie they wanted.

"Kim, if you wanna cuddle then you have to like my hot cocoa." Jack said.

"Fine. BUT On one condition." I said.

"Yes Kimmy?" Jack wondered what the condition was. Even though I ask for this all of the time.

"Mini marshmallows." I said.

_I'll never let you down_

_I'll always hear you out_

_There is nothing you cannot confide_

_You listen when I speak_

_You make my knees go weak_

_And I just want you by my side_

Jack and I were sitting on his couch in the living room sippin' hot cocoa and cuddling while watching Vampire Diaries. We never really pay attention to the TV so it didn't matter what we watched.

While I was in the middle of telling Jack what happened in England, he got a text from an anonymous number. Jacks face turned stiff as he read the text.

"Jack, what does it say?" I asked him trying to look over at his phone.

"It says…." Jack trails off.

"Jack, please tell me." I looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"It says that you're a whore and you've slept with 15 different guys in less than 5 days." Jack said unsure of how I was going to take it.

What? Who could've said that about me? That's when it hit me. Donna Tobin. She has always been jealous of mine and Jacks relationship, and now she decides to send a mass text message about something that's not true? She is such a gank!

I started getting tears. Now Jack's going to break up with me and never talk to me. I don't know how I will get by. He makes me feel safe and now I probably wont ever feel safe again.

"Kim. Please don't cry. I know what you're thinking and I am not going to leave you. I will stay by your side and never leave you. I Promise You." Jack said and pulled me into him.

" I can't believe this is how Donna decided to ruin our relationship." I said to him but mostly to myself.

"Huh?" Jack asked confused. I sat up and looked at him.

"You never noticed?" I asked. Man he is oblivious.

"Umm, can you back me up here?" Jack asked.

"Donna's been trying to get your attention for the past year. How could you not have noticed?" I asked him.

"Because I only noticed you." He looked me in the eyes. I knew he was being truthful.

Promises are meant to be kept, and this on was. I promised Jack I would never leave him, and I didn't. Jack promised me he wouldn't leave me either, and he didn't. We have never had any serious fights or many arguements unless it was a little kid arguement. Now Jack is making my wish come true.

I always wanted him by my side forever, and now he is.

**A/N So that was fluffy wasn't it? I never intended it to end the way I did but one thing leads to another so this is what this lead to. I believe this is the fastest I've ever updated and I'm excited I got to update this fast YAY! Its just I've been seeing a lot of inspiration.**

**But I have another one shot planned and its kind of in the friend zone thing I guess. So look out for that soon. Now please review!**

**-XOXONikki**


End file.
